bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Dondochakka Birstanne
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} Bleach manga; Chapter 297, page 9 is one of Nel Tu's "brothers" and protectors. Appearance Dondochakka has a large, heavyset, but dumpy body with short appendages with small, white hands and feet. He wears a hooded yellow bodysuit which is covered with black polka dots of varying sizes. His head is very large, being almost as big as his body, and unlike most Arrancar, his Hollow mask covers his entire head, and the eyes and mouth also function properly as if it was his real face. His mask resembles a stereotypical tiki mask with exaggerated colorful features, including large eyes and teeth, as well as a prominent nose.Bleach manga; Chapter 246, page 5 Personality Despite his large, menacing appearance, Dondochakka is prone to tear-filled outbursts at the slightest provocation, particularly when he is worried about something or someone, such as Nel. He tends to be dimwitted at times, more so than Pesche, at one point resolving to follow Nel, only to run after Renji Abarai instead. He does so believing that Pesche is with him, not noticing that his fellow Arrancar had not been present for some time. He is rather proud of the polka dots on his back, becoming offended when Uryū Ishida refers to them as just "dots."Bleach manga; Chapter 292, page 11 History Dondochakka once served as the 42nd Arrancar in Aizen's army as one of Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck's Fracción, alongside Pesche. However, Nnoitra Gilga and Szayelaporro Granz forcibly removed their masks and used them as bait to lure Nel into a trap.Bleach manga; Chapter 294, pages 14-16 After Nnoitra critically damaged Nel's mask, he threw her, Dondochakka, and Pesche off the dome of Las Noches, leaving them all to die.Bleach manga; Chapter 294, page 19 Having survived, Dondochakka and Pesche realized that Nel had taken on a childlike form, and had lost all of her power and memories. The two of them resolved to protect the peace-loving Nel by keeping her former identity a secret, so that she would never have to fight again. They went so far as to modify their own appearances, in fear of Nel recognizing them and regaining her memories. Under the guise of Nel's "brothers," Dondochakka and Pesche spent their time traveling throughout the deserts of Hueco Mundo, keeping her occupied with various games. Meanwhile, they trained in secrecy so that they could better protect her.Bleach manga; Chapter 295, pages 5-6 Plot Hueco Mundo arc .]] Dondochakka appears alongside Pesche and Bawabawa, chasing a seemingly terrified Nel.Bleach manga; Chapter 245, page 19 In the midst of their pursuit however, they are attacked by Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryū Ishida and Yasutora Sado, who believe that they mean to do Nel harm. Nel intervenes, after which she apologizes for the misunderstanding with her "brothers," saying that they were merely playing a game of "eternal tag." They then introduce themselves, with Dondochakka saying that he is Nel's eldest brother.Bleach manga; Chapter 246, pages 7-8 Later on, as the trio rides on Bawabawa with Ichigo and his friends, Dondochakka becomes terrified when Nel realizes that Ichigo is a Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 246, page 11 This panic subsides after a subsequent encounter with Runuganga, who is promptly disposed of by Rukia Kuchiki. Dondochakka, Pesche, and Nel soon follow Ichigo and company into Las Noches, with Nel reasoning that since they helped him get there, Aizen would view them as traitors and kill them. When Ichigo's group splits up at a five-way impasse, Dondochakka is left behind with Pesche and Nel, the latter of whom follows after Ichigo. Dondochakka and Pesche resolve to follow her, but realize that they have already forgotten which path she has taken.Bleach manga; Chapter 248, pages 2-4 He ends up taking the wrong path, accidentally running in Renji's direction whilst crying for Nel hysterically. Despite Renji telling him to turn back, Dondochakka continues to chase after him.Bleach manga; Chapter 252, pages 1-3 As the two of them continue running down the hall, Renji abruptly stops for a reason he cannot describe, which frightens Dondochakka. However, pit traps abruptly open beneath their feet, causing them to fall into a large chamber.Bleach manga; Chapter 264, pages 18-20 There they meet Szayelaporro Granz, whom Renji proceeds to fight. The ensuing battle causes Dondochakka to get stuck in a pile of rubble headfirst, where he is later found by Pesche, who arrives on the scene along with Uryū. Pesche attempts to hide from Szayelaporro's Fracción, but Dondochakka bursts out of the rubble on his own, shouting for his fellow Arrancar. This draws the attention of the Fracción, but they are promptly slain inadvertently by one of Renji's attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 275, pages 7-10 Soon after Szayelaporro retreats to change his clothing, Dondochakka and the others flee from the chamber, with Uryū reasoning that defeating him is not their top priority. However, they all wind up back in the same room as a result of Szayelaporro's machinations.Bleach manga; Chapter 287, pages 16-18''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 288, page 1 Dondochakka and the others watch as Szayelaporro releases his Zanpakutō, Fornicarás. Dondochakka is the first in the group to be struck by the Espada's ooze-like secretions, which results in a carbon copy of him forming.Bleach manga; Chapter 288, pages 12-13 As Renji is attacked by one of the clones, Dondochakka attempts to intervene, but nearly hits the real Renji.Bleach manga; Chapter 292, pages 7-10 Uryū explains the differences between themselves and the clones, revealing that Dondochakka's copies do not have spots on their backs. Dondochakka is annoyed that he calls them spots, insisting that they are polka dots. Uryū then points out that Pesche's duplicates are wearing trousers rather than loincloths, stunning Dondochakka. After Renji and his clones use their Bankai, destroying the building, Dondochakka finds himself on top of Pesche. As they extract themselves from the rubble, Dondochakka hurts himself on Pesche's horns and runs off in pain.Bleach anime; Episode 193 Sensing from afar that Nel has begun to fight, Dondochakka and Pesche resolve to end the battle with Szayelaporro, resorting to using their true power. Dondochakka ejects Bawabawa from his mouth, as well as his kanabo, which he promptly uses to defeat two of Szayelaporro's Fracción. He and Pesche then work in tandem to launch their Cero Sincrético at Szayelaporro.Bleach manga; Chapter 295, pages 11-15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 296, pages 10-16 However, Szayelaporro, who knew who the former Fracción were from the start, negates the attack and prepares to finish the group off.Bleach manga; Chapter 297, pages 8-10 Before he can kill the group, Mayuri Kurotsuchi arrives and kills Szayelaporro.Bleach manga; Chapter 298, pages 12-16 Afterwards, while Mayuri's artificial daughter, Nemu Kurotsuchi, digs through the ruins of Szayelaporro's lab, she uncovers and attacks Dondochakka and Pesche, believing them to be enemies. Mayuri orders her to get rid of them, prompting her to throw them far away.Bleach manga; Chapter 306, pages 11-13 The Thousand-Year Blood War arc After the Wandenreich conquers Hueco Mundo and kidnaps Tier Harribel, it is mentioned that Dondochakka is among the additional Arrancar taken by them.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, page 11 Later, while Ichigo is battling Quilge Opie, Kisuke Urahara and Pesche rescue him, running away from Ichigo and Quilge's battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, page 15 When Urahara is contacted by Akon as they watch Ichigo's battle with Quilge, Pesche and Dondochakka chastise Urahara for being so laid back while there is a battle raging nearby.Bleach manga; Chapter 498, page 9 Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Power: Being an Arrancar and a former Fracción, Dondochakka has a high amount of spiritual power. His Reiatsu is yellow.Bleach anime, Episode 195 Hierro: Dondochakka possesses fairly strong Hierro; when Renji Abarai kicked him, he noted with shock and pain that he almost broke his foot,Bleach anime, Episode 159 and Uryū Ishida was left clutching his hand in pain after punching him.Bleach anime, Episode 191 Enhanced Strength: Dondochakka is deceptively strong for his appearance. He is able to send two huge Hollows flying with a mere swing of his kanabō.Bleach manga; Chapter 296, pages 13-14 He is able to break the floor in Szayelaporro's Palace while using a Karate Chop on an opponent.Bleach anime, Episode 193 * Press Attack: Dondochakka bodyslams down on his opponent.Bleach anime, Episode 191 Stomach Containment: Dondochakka possesses an unknown number of insect spirits within his stomach. Among these is the worm-like Hollow, Bawabawa. He can eject these spirits from his mouth at will, allowing them to be used as allies in combat.Bleach manga; Chapter 295, pages 12-13 In addition, he carries his kanabō inside his stomach.Bleach manga; Chapter 296, page 14 Cero: As an Arrancar, Dondochaka has the ability to fire a yellow Cero from his mouth. However, the only time he uses it is when he combines it with Pesche Guatiche's Cero to create the Cero Sincrético.Bleach manga; Chapter 296, page 16 *'Cero Sincrético' (融合虚閃 (セロ・シンクレティコ), sero shinkuretiko; Japanese for "United Hollow Flash", Spanish for "Synchronized Zero"): A synchronized Cero attack with Pesche. They both fire a Cero, which combine to form a much more powerful one, which produces a large explosion on impact. However, Szayelaporro is able to exploit a weakness in the technique that renders it useless. He states there is a small fissure where the two Ceros are not perfectly mixed; he touches this spot to split the attack into two, causing it to pass by him harmlessly.Bleach anime, Episode 195 Zanpakutō .]] In addition to his other powers, Dondochaka wields a large kanabō, which he stores inside his stomach. He refers to it to it as his "katana," despite it looking nothing like a sword. Its name and abilities are unknown. Appearances in Other Media *In Brave Souls, Dondochakka is skilled with using Sonido as well as his Kanabō. His Reiatsu is yellow in color. *He features in the fourth volume of Bleach "B" Station's third season. Trivia * In the original Japanese version, he speaks with a yakuza-style accent, and often says "Don'tcha know!" (''-de ariusu'' in Japanese) at the end of his sentences. The English dub uses "You know what I mean?" or "Know what I'm sayin'?" instead, and replaces his yakuza accent with one resembling that of an Italian-American mobster. References Navigation de:Dondochakka Birstanne es:Dondochakka Bilstin pl:Dondochakka Bilstin Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccions Category: Male Category:Numeros